Labels, decals and graphics are often applied to the surface of a molded polyolefin article. Labels that are applied to a mold surface prior to the molding process are commonly called in-mold labels. Labels for blow molding are often referred to by those skilled in the art as IML-B, for injection molding as IML-I and for rotational molding as IML-R.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,307 (Stevenson) discloses the use of micronized polyethylene and vegetable oil as an adhesive paste for a label in a rotomolding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,142 (Stevenson et al.) discloses the use of indicia of finely divided polyolefin, wax and pigment with a coating of 1 to 99 percent polyolefins and a binder selected from rosins, hydrocarbon resins and waxes and terpene resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,005 (Stevenson et al.) discloses the use of thermoplastic powder, binder solid and colorant in a liquid carrier to produce decorative enhancements to polyethylene surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,970 (Stevenson) discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive with a transition temperature comparable to the demolding temperature in a rotational molding process.
WO 06/053267 (Blackwell et al.) describes in mold labels prepared from a melt blend of polyolefins.
U.S. patent RE37,248 (Dudley) discloses a polymeric adhesive label with a heat activated adhesive substrate for blow molding made of ethylene polymer/copolymer.